


Baby, We Could Be Enough

by emojidun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Pregnant Tyler, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emojidun/pseuds/emojidun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where they're only nineteen, and they can barely afford to feed themselves some nights. Tyler doesn't know how they're ever gonna be able to take care of a baby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, We Could Be Enough

**Author's Note:**

> for the tumblr anon that requested it!! ive never really written mpreg before but im a fearless bastard™ so i thought id give it a try. hope its decent!!

"Oh, no," Tyler whispers. 

 

It sounds too loud in the otherwise empty bathroom, but Tyler can still barely hear himself over the sound of his heartbeat thundering in his ears. 

 

"Oh, no," he whispers again. 

 

He never would've suspected that a sliver of plastic and a set of pink parallel lines would be able to rattle him so much, but here he is, sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the door and a sliver of plastic cradled in his hands. There are other tests scattered around his feet, and across the counter, some with plus signs, some with smiley faces, but all very, definitely positive. 

 

"Oh, no," he whispers again. 

 

He's almost tempted to take another test, just in case, but he already knows that it's gonna say the same thing that the other seven tests had. He'd already spent the last hour sitting in the bathroom, staring blankly at positive pregnancy tests and trying his hardest not to hyperventilate. He'd spent the hours before that, after Josh had left for work, curled up on the floor and trying to work up the nerve to even open one of the boxes. 

 

He'd known this was coming, honestly. He'd been irritable, and bloated, and his morning sickness had gotten so bad that he'd had to take time off work that he really couldn't afford. It hadn't taken him too long to put the pieces together, but he'd sort of been hoping that if he just ignored it, and didn't take the tests, that everything would be fine and it wouldn't be true. It hadn't worked, obviously. 

 

It's not that Tyler doesn't want kids, either. Tyler's always wanted kids. Tyler's wanted a family with Josh since the seventh grade, when they'd had their first kiss in the middle of the school soccer field during their lunch break. They'd stayed together through middle school, then through high school, and they'd gotten married barely a month after they'd graduated. They were eighteen, and still very naive, but they'd pooled together what little money they'd saved up from odd jobs over the years and moved into a tiny, rather rundown apartment together. Neither of their parents had ever really supported their relationship, and they were both very vocal about how little they wanted the marriage to happen, and when Tyler and Josh had gone ahead and gotten married anyway, they'd cut off all ties and financial support. It'd stung a little, of course it had, but they'd still had each other, and that was enough. It was always going to be enough. 

 

It still isn't easy, is the thing. They were young, and broke, and it wasn't long before they'd had to move from their tiny, rundown flat, into a tinier, even more rundown flat. Josh had managed to get a job as a mechanic a few blocks from their apartment, and Tyler worked as a waiter at a restaurant with miserable pay but decent tips, and they had started scraping by. Still, there's some months that they can't afford hot water, and still, their bed is just a mattress on the floor in the corner of their room. They're only nineteen, and they can barely afford to feed themselves some nights. Tyler doesn't know how they're ever gonna be able to afford to take care of a baby. 

 

Especially now, that Tyler's been missing time at work to curl up on the bathroom floor and dry heave into the toilet. Josh has started working late at the garage to make up for all the time that Tyler's missing, but Tyler knows that they can't go on like this forever. 

 

"Oh, no," he whispers again. 

 

Maybe it's all Tyler's fault. Maybe he should have been more strict about condoms. 

 

He's so caught up in himself — in how fucking _stupid_ he had been — that he doesn't even hear the sound of the front door as it's opened and closed again. He doesn't hear any of Josh's heavy footsteps, either, until he's standing just in front of the door, knocking twice and scaring Tyler so much that he drops the tests and jumps about a foot in the air. 

 

"Tyler?" Josh's voice calls, concerned, and Tyler curses to himself as he scrambles to pick up all the scattered tests and cardboard boxes. "Are you alright, baby?" 

 

"Uh," Tyler replies, which, honestly, probably isn't very convincing. He pushes all the tests into one of the boxes, and the rest of the boxes into another, before wrapping the both of them in toilet paper and shoving them into the very bottom of the bin. 

 

"Are you feeling any better?" Josh asks through the door, and no, he really isn't. He thinks he might feel worse, actually, but he takes a deep breath, and empties more toilet paper into the bin before he rises to his feet and pulls open the door. Josh is leaning against the doorframe, still dressed in his navy coveralls, with motor oil smudged over his fingertips and his arms folded over his chest. 

 

"You're home early," Tyler says, for lack of something better to say, and Josh cringes slightly as he runs a hand over his hair. 

 

"We closed early," he says. "My boss' kid's getting married." 

 

Tyler winces. As much as he misses Josh when they're both working ridiculous hours, they need the money. They can't really afford time off, especially not now, that Tyler's gonna be unable to work in a few months and they're gonna have a whole other mouth to feed. 

 

"Hey," Josh says softly, lifting the corner of his mouth as Tyler looks back up. "It'll be okay. I'll work late tomorrow." 

 

It isn't okay, and it's probably not gonna be, but Tyler can't keep himself from cracking a smile as he presses his face against Josh's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "It's okay," he murmurs. "I think I'm feeling better. I'll go into work tomorrow and flirt extra hard for tips." 

 

Josh laughs, kissing the side of Tyler's head. "You're feeling better?" 

 

No. "Yeah," he says. "I fell asleep on the floor. My head hurts but I'm feeling better." 

 

"Did I wake you up?" Josh asks, kissing Tyler's head again when he nods. "I'm sorry, baby." 

 

"It's okay," Tyler murmurs, and Josh kisses his head again, before be pulls away slowly to lift Tyler into his arms. 

 

Tyler presses his face to Josh's shoulder with a startled laugh, and Josh grins, pressing another kiss to his temple. "C'mon," he says softly. "Let's get you to bed. You need your sleep." 

 

He carries Tyler to their makeshift bed in the corner of their small room, laying him down. He kisses his forehead again as he pulls the blankets over him, and Tyler can feel his heart starting to swell as a wave of affection washes over him, warm and sweet. He doesn't deserve Josh at all. 

 

"Holler if you need anything," Josh murmurs, and Tyler can actually feel a lump starting to form in his throat as he tugs the blankets up higher. Josh already does so much for him — already works himself to the fucking bone so they can scrape by — and Tyler doesn't know how the fuck he's supposed to ask him for more. He doesn't think he can, honestly. He can't ask Josh to work himself into the grave. 

 

He takes another deep, shuddering breath, and falls asleep with his arms crossed over his stomach. 

 

 

 

 

Unsurprisingly, Tyler doesn't feel any better the next day. 

 

He tries to will himself to feel better, but it doesn't really do any good, and he has to roll out of bed just before Josh's alarm goes off to sprint back into the bathroom. He has just enough time to curse to himself before he throws up, kneeling in front of the toilet and clutching at the fabric of his shirt with one hand. 

 

Josh is right behind him, slowly running his fingers through Tyler's hair, and when Tyler sits up again, flushing the toilet, Josh kisses the top of his head and hands him a glass of water. 

 

"Not any better?" He murmurs, and Tyler shakes his head. 

 

"I'm fine," he says, but his voice cracks, and he barely has time to lean back over the toilet before he throws up again. Josh rubs his back slowly, and Tyler loves him so, so much. 

 

"It's okay," he murmurs. "You need another day." 

 

"Josh," Tyler protests weakly, when he speak again, but Josh only shushes him. 

 

"I don't mind the extra hours," he says softly. "Try and get some sleep while I'm gone, alright?" 

 

"Josh," he repeats softly, and Josh shushes him again, kissing the side of his head. 

 

"Don't worry about it, baby," he murmurs. "Just focus on getting better, okay?" 

 

Tyler wants to tell him that it's not that easy, but the words catch somewhere in his throat. He doesn't need Josh worrying any more than he already is, and he really doesn't need Josh deciding that the pressure's too much and that he's leaving Tyler. Realistically, Tyler knows that Josh probably isn't gonna leave him, but he also hadn't counted on getting pregnant, and yet. 

 

Instead, he nods, keeping his eyes closed and his cheek pressed against the cool porcelain of the toilet. He falls asleep sometime after Josh leaves, and when he wakes up again, the moon's hanging just outside the window and he still isn't home. 

 

Tyler swallows guilt and falls back to sleep on Josh's side of the bed, hands pressed against his stomach. 

 

 

 

 

Tyler doesn't feel any better the next day, or the next, or the next. 

 

He isn't altogether very surprised — he hadn't actually expected to feel any better — but Josh is starting to radiate worry as days drag by and Tyler still can't bring himself to get up from the bathroom floor. 

 

It's Wednesday when he kneels next to Tyler again, pushing Tyler's hair back from his face when he slumps helplessly against the bathroom counter. 

 

"I'm taking the day off," he says, and Tyler slowly blinks his eyes open again, lifting his head from the comforting pressure of Josh's hand. 

 

"What?" He asks. "Why?" 

 

"I'm taking you to see a doctor," he says, and Tyler sits up so suddenly it actually makes him dizzy. 

 

"No," he protests, much too loudly, and Josh raises an eyebrow. "I mean," Tyler says, flushing. He suddenly can't bring himself to look Josh in the eye, and he looks down at his hands as he says, "don't take the day off. I can take myself." 

 

"You're sick," Josh reminds him incredulously. Tyler can almost hear him furrow his brow. "I don't want you taking the bus by yourself." 

 

They'd had a car, once upon a time, but they hadn't had it very long before they'd needed to sell it for rent money. Luckily, they both worked within walking distance, so it wasn't too much of an issue, but the nearest hospital isn't exactly accessible on foot. Tyler fucking hates the bus, and they both know it, but it isn't as though he has any other choice. 

 

"I'll call Brendon," he says, picking at his thumbnail. "He'll take me." 

 

Josh is quiet for a long moment before he sighs. "Are you sure?" Tyler looks up at him from beneath his eyelashes, nodding. Josh sighs again, kissing the top of Tyler's head as he heaves himself to his feet. "I love you," he says. "Call Brendon." 

 

Tyler doesn't call Brendon. 

 

He loves Brendon, he does, but he's probably the worst person on the planet at keeping secrets and Tyler knows that it'd only be a matter of time before he accidentally slipped up and told Josh. Tyler will consider making him the godfather, sure, but he isn't about to tell Brendon anything before he tells Josh. 

 

He's by himself when he climbs onto the bus, and when he rides to the hospital, and when he chews on his lower lip and nervously checks himself in at the front desk. The nurse behind the desk looks at him sympathetically, and he can only imagine how he looks — young, alone, pregnant. He almost feels the need to defend himself to her — he's not totally barefoot and pregnant, thanks — but she doesn't say anything about it, so he doesn't, either. 

 

He sits quietly in the waiting room she points him to, and leans back in his chair, folding his hands in his lap. His phone vibrates once or twice while he waits, but he knows it's Josh, and he can't bring himself to fish it from his pocket. He's gonna be asking how Tyler's feeling, what's happening, if he's gonna be alright, and Tyler isn't sure how to answer any of those questions just yet. 

 

Instead, he picks distractedly at his thumbnail, finally looking up when he hears somebody call his name. He rises to his feet, and this nurse, too, looks at him sympathetically as he follows her down the hall and into an exam room towards the back. 

 

"Just sit tight, okay?" She asks, smiling. "The doctor will be with you in just a few moments." 

 

"Thank you," Tyler says, and she actually pats his knee as she leaves. Tyler huffs. 

 

He sits back on the examination table, ankles crossed, and starts to pick at his nails again until the door finally opens and a tall woman in pink scrubs lets herself into the room. "Mr Joseph," she greets, with a wide smile that's not even the smallest bit sympathetic. Tyler likes her. "It's nice to meet you. How are you feeling?" 

 

"Um," Tyler says honestly, and she nods. 

 

"It'll get better," she promises. "The first trimester's the worst for morning sickness. We'll give you something on your way out that'll help." 

 

"Thank you," Tyler says honestly, and she laughs. 

 

"It's my pleasure," she says. "Now if you'll lay back and lift your shirt, we'll get started on your ultrasound." 

 

Tyler feels nervous, all of a sudden, but he still lays back, lifting his shirt to his chest and wrinkling his nose as the doctor starts to spread cool, blue gel across his stomach. 

 

"Sorry," she says. "I know it's cold." 

 

Tyler nods, and it takes so much effort not to squirm in discomfort that he doesn't notice the doctor holding the end of the wand to his stomach until the sound of a soft, steady heartbeat starts to cloud the room. 

 

Tyler looks up quickly, feeling his own heartbeat in his throat, and the doctor turns the screen towards him with a smile. "That's the heartbeat," she says softly, motioning towards the screen with the tip of her pinky finger. "And that's your baby." 

 

"My baby," Tyler echoes softly, like all the air's suddenly been forced from his body. He feels like it might've been. 

 

He also feels like he wants to cry, and a little bit like he wants to laugh, but more than anything, he feels this sudden, overwhelming love for the tiny, blurry heartbeat on the screen. 

 

"Oh," he says softly, and his voice cracks, but he's too, unbelievably overwhelmed to even bring himself to feel embarrassed. It feels so much more real now than it had before, and he feels so much more anxious for the future than he ever had, but he's really fucking happy, now, too. He's having a fucking baby. 

 

"Would you like copies of the ultrasound?" The doctor asks with a smile, and Tyler looks up at her quickly. 

 

"Can I?" 

 

She gives him seven copies of the picture, and Tyler smiles at them the entire way home. 

 

He wants to pin them on the fridge, maybe wallpaper their apartment with them, but he still can't bring himself to let Josh know just yet. He still isn't home when Tyler gets there, so he makes a beeline for their bedroom, and stashes the pictures in between the pages of one of his old journals. 

 

"We'll tell him soon," he tells his stomach, which, okay, is kind of a new habit. "Just as soon as I'm ready."

 

 

 

 

The pills the doctor had given Tyler turn out to be miracle drugs. 

 

He takes one before he goes to sleep, and another just after he wakes up, and he feels well enough to actually rise to his feet without needing to keel over and throw up. 

 

He barely feels dizzy as he pass into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Josh is already standing at the counter, dressed in his oiled, navy coveralls, and he cracks a wide, relieved grin as he crosses the room to kiss Tyler's cheek. 

 

He'd been working late again, so when he'd gotten home, Tyler had already been mostly asleep and they hadn't had the chance to discuss much after Tyler had promised that it had gone well, and that he was fine. 

 

"I'm glad to see you're feeling better," he says. 

 

"Me too," Tyler agrees, but he can't bring himself to look Josh in the eye as he plucks the mug from his hand to steal a sip of coffee. He hates lying to Josh, and while he knows that he isn't lying so much as withholding information, he feels guilt, cold and unwelcome, settle somewhere in his chest whenever he tries to look Josh in the eye. 

 

"Are you gonna get back to work?" Josh asks, and Tyler still can't bring himself to look at him as he nods. 

 

"I think so," he says. 

 

"Are you sure you don't need another day?" Josh asks, and he's so considerate, and so concerned, and Tyler loves him so, so much. 

 

He can't keep himself from cracking a smile, rocking slowly up on his toes to kiss his cheek. "I'll be fine," he murmurs, smiling again when Josh turns his head to kiss his lips. 

 

"What time do you get off?" He asks. "Maybe we can actually have dinner together." 

 

"I don't think so," Tyler says, looking away again and pretending that he can't see Josh's face fall from the corner of his eye. "I'm hoping they'll let me work a double to make up for lost time." 

 

Josh sighs softly, crooking a finger beneath Tyler's chin as he kisses him again. "Just be careful, okay?" He murmurs. "Take it easy." 

 

He leaves soon after, and Tyler takes a deep breath, before he climbs into the shower to try and wash away the sickly, sticky feeling of guilt before he has to go in to work. He pauses in front of the mirror when he climbs out of the tub again, unable to keep himself from cracking a smile as he turns sideways to inspect his stomach. 

 

The swell of his stomach is slight, barely noticeable, but it's definitely there, and he grins again as he covers it with one hand and pads into the bedroom to get dressed. 

 

 

 

 

Sometime between leaving for work and waiting his first table, Tyler develops a habit of cradling his stomach with one hand. 

 

He doesn't really notice it at first, but as he's pouring another cup of coffee for an elderly woman with white hair, she smiles and asks, "you're expecting?" 

 

"What?" Tyler asks, startled, as he looks down to where he's been idly rubbing his stomach with one hand. "Oh," he says. "Yeah." 

 

The woman smiles widely. "I could tell," she says. "You're glowing." 

 

Tyler can almost feel his face heat up as he laughs. "I don't think so," he says, and she scoffs. 

 

"Of course you are. How far along are you?" 

 

"Almost twelve weeks," he says, thumbing slowly over his stomach again. 

 

"Is this your first?" She asks, and when Tyler nods, she smiles wider. "Congratulations." 

 

"Thank you," he says, and he means it. 

 

 

 

 

Tyler ends up working until the restaurant closes, a little after three in the morning. He drags his feet most of the way home, trips over the threshold of their front door, and starts unbuttoning his shirt before he eases the bedroom door open with his foot. 

 

He tries to be as quiet as he can, but Josh is already sitting up in bed when he pads into the room, looking tired and like he's been waiting up all night for Tyler. 

 

"What are you still doing up?" Tyler asks softly, shrugging out of his shirt before he toes off his shoes and climbs into bed to kiss his lips. "It's late." 

 

"I was waiting for you," Josh says softly, and Tyler really doesn't deserve him at all. "I told you to take it easy. You need your rest." 

 

"I'm fine," Tyler promises softly, cracking a smile as he kisses him again. "I have to take advantage of my new bill of health." 

 

Josh snorts, but Tyler can feel him smiling as he kisses him again. Tyler laughs against his lips, and Josh wraps an arm around Tyler's waist, pulling him closer as Tyler wraps his arms around his neck to tangle his fingers in the hair at the nape of Josh's neck. 

 

It feels like it's been forever since Tyler's had the chance to kiss him properly, and he drinks it in, cradling the back of Josh's head with his other hand as he kisses him slowly, soft and sweet. He only starts to pull away when he feels Josh's hands at his waistband, slowly thumbing open the button on his jeans. 

 

"Josh," he protests softly. It feels weird and a bit foreign, honestly, objecting to sex with Josh, but he's put on a bit of extra weight that he knows he can't quite explain yet. "I'm sorry," he whispers, feeling fucking guilty again, "I — I can't, I'm —" 

 

"Hey," Josh murmurs, softly, sweetly, and Tyler really doesn't deserve him at all. "It's okay." He moves to cradle Tyler's face with one hand, kissing him between the eyes. "Just get changed and come lay with me, okay? We both need sleep, and I'm a man who likes cuddles." 

 

Tyler can't keep himself from laughing as he leans up to kiss Josh's lips again. "I love you," he murmurs, and Josh grins. 

 

"I love you." 

 

 

 

 

The next few weeks pass in much the same way. 

 

Tyler doesn't see much of Josh — only at the beginning and the very end of the day — but Tyler knows he only has a few months before he's not gonna be able to work, so he's trying to make as much money as he can, while he can. He stashes half of his tips and most of his cheques in the bank, in what he calls the baby fund, and he has to start wearing baggier shirts around the house to hide the steadily growing swell of his stomach. 

 

Fifteen weeks in, and Tyler's boss finally talks him into taking a day off. After working nonstop for a month or so, she promises him that he can come back in the next day, just as long as he stops and gets some sleep. He really doesn't want to, but Josh, too, has the day off, and it's been so long since they've been able to spend the day in bed together that he really can't bring himself to resist. 

 

Josh isn't in bed next to him when he wakes up, is the thing. The mattress next to him is cold, like he hadn't been there for a while, and Tyler frowns to himself as he slowly climbs out from under the warmth of his blankets and pads from the room. He finds Josh in the kitchen, leaning back against the counter, arms crossed over his chest as he stares fixedly at the ground. 

 

"Josh?" Tyler greets softly, concerned, and Josh makes a vague sort of noise in response. He doesn't look up, and Tyler tugs the hem of his shirt down carefully as he pads further into the room. "Are you alright?" 

 

"Fine," Josh says, but his voice is icy like Tyler's never heard it. 

 

"What's wrong?" He asks softly. 

 

Josh snorts, head snapping up so suddenly that Tyler startles back a few steps. "I said I'm fine." 

 

"But," Tyler says softly, as Josh scowls. "You can tell me," he murmurs. "Did I do something?" 

 

He isn't sure what he could've done. He'd be careful not to let Josh know anything, and he thought he'd been doing a good job, but then Josh is leaning his head back against the cabinets behind him with a cool, bitter laugh. 

 

"Are you leaving me, Tyler?" He asks, and, alright, what? 

 

"What?" 

 

"Are you leaving me?" Josh repeats, stoic, and Tyler isn't even sure what to say. 

 

"What?" He repeats. "Why would you even think that?" 

 

Josh raises his eyebrows like it's _Tyler_ who's being ridiculous. "You can't even look me in the eye anymore," he says, and oh my God. Tyler thought he'd been doing so well at acting natural. "I know things have been hard," Josh continues, and oh God, oh my God, "but I've been fucking trying, Tyler. I'd love to have more money for you, and I'd love to be able to get you a bigger flat, and a better life, but I can't, and I'm doing my best, okay?" 

 

"Josh," Tyler protests softly, but Josh shakes his head sharply, powering on. 

 

"I get it," he says, "if you wanna leave me and move on to better things, or somebody that can afford to get you everything you deserve, but I've been fucking trying for you, and the least you can do is tell me the truth." 

 

"Josh," Tyler repeats softly. Josh ignores him. 

 

"You avoid me," he says. "I'll wake up some mornings and you'll be sleeping on the floor so you won't have to be next to me. You won't even look me in the fucking eye anymore," he repeats, and beneath his anger, there's a sort of fragility to his voice that Tyler feels so, so guilty for putting there. "I love you, Tyler, okay? And I want you to be happy. And if what makes you happy is getting away from me, I get that, I respect that. But I —" 

 

"Josh —" 

 

"Just let me finish, alright? I —" 

 

"Josh, I'm pregnant." 

 

The words leave him in a breath he hadn't realized he'd be holding, and Josh's jaw suddenly snaps shut with a click. It's silent for the longest few moments of Tyler's life, until, startled, " _what_?" 

 

Tyler takes another long, shuddering breath, but he knows there's no going back now. Without a word, he turns, and pads back into the bedroom to rifle through his journals for an ultrasound picture. He holds it in one hand as he pads back into the kitchen, and he has to take another deep breath before he hands it to Josh who's still standing, frozen, against the counter. 

 

"I'm pregnant," he repeats softly. 

 

Josh cradles the picture like it's made of glass, staring down at it silently. 

 

"I didn't wanna stress you out before I had to," Tyler continues quietly. "I know the timing's awful, and I know money's —" 

 

"You're pregnant," Josh interrupts him, and Tyler nods slowly, smoothing a hand over his stomach. 

 

"Yeah," he whispers. 

 

Josh glances up at him once, before he glances down at the picture again. He's silent, and for another long, terrifying moment, Tyler has no idea what Josh is gonna say. His heart is beating too quickly in his chest, and for a moment, he's terrified that Josh is gonna pack up his things and leave Tyler without a word. He doesn't want the kid, or the responsibility, or Tyler, anymore, and there's a lump forming in his throat when Josh finally looks up at him. 

 

He's grinning, so wide and so bright that it almost hurts to look directly at him. "We're having a baby," he breathes, and Tyler feels relief flood through him so quickly he almost starts to cry. 

 

"Yeah," he whispers. "We are." 

 

Josh laughs, then, and pulls Tyler against his chest, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "You're not leaving me," he says against his hair. "You're pregnant." 

 

"I can't believe you thought I was leaving you," Tyler murmurs against his shirt, and Josh laughs again, pressing a kiss to Tyler's temple as he pulls him closer. 

 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me," he says, and Tyler sighs. 

 

"I just," he says, biting his lip. "I know we can't really afford a baby right now, and I didn't wanna stress you out." 

 

"Are you kidding me?" Josh asks incredulously, pulling back to look Tyler in the eye. "We'll make it work," he promises, soft and so, so earnest. "I'll get another job. I'll get two other jobs if I have to, but I'm gonna take care of you and our baby. We'll be okay." 

 

Tyler cracks a smile as Josh kisses him, one hand on his back, the other smoothing slowly over Tyler's stomach over the fabric of his shirt. 

 

It's gonna be fucking hard, Tyler fucking knows it, and he still isn't really sure what they're gonna do, but for right now, they have each other, and that's enough. It's always going to be enough.

**Author's Note:**

> dont forget to come find me on [tumblr](http://fratboydun.tumblr.com)!! im always accepting prompts/requests so dont be afraid to hmu


End file.
